Despite multiple preventive and therapeutic approaches, cancer is one of the major causes of death worldwide. In addition to chemotherapy and radiotherapy, manipulation of the immune system in different types of immunotherapies has shown encouraging results in human clinical trials (Berzofsky et al. 2004; Gattinoni et al. 2006). However, new immunotherapies are greatly needed because currently available treatments are still partially effective in cancer eradication (Rosenberg et al. 2004).
Different modalities of cancer vaccines have shown some degree of clinical efficacy. Whole tumor cell vaccines, administered in presence of adjuvant and genetically engineered tumor cells that express cytokines (i.e., granulocyte macrophage colony-stimulating factor and interleukin 2), are being studied extensively (Dranoff 2002; Rossi et al. 2005a). These vaccines have the advantage of expressing relevant tumor-associated antigens shared by the patient's cancer cells. However, one of the disadvantages of these vaccines is the weak antigen presentation, poor ability to stimulate a potent immune response and the potential to cause autoimmune reaction due to non-tumor specific stimulation of immunity against self antigens co-expressed by normal cells (Chianese-Bullock et al. 2005).
The use of complex mixtures of whole tumor cells or tumor-derived material does not take advantage of the specificity of treatment that immunotherapy can provide over other forms of therapy. Theoretically, an antibody or T-cell mediated immune response can recognize unique epitopes that are differentially expressed by tumor cells and destroy those cells that express that antigen without affecting normal cells and without the risk of triggering an autoimmune response. To take advantage of specificity, large efforts have been invested in the discovery of tumor associated antigens (TAA). Antigen-specific immunotherapy represents an attractive approach for cancer treatment because of the capacity to eradicate systemic tumors at multiple sites in the body while retaining the exquisite specificity to discriminate between neoplastic and non-neoplastic cells.
An extensive list of TAAs is available (Novellino et al. 2005; Renkvist et al. 2001). Depending on the specificity of tissue expression and ubiquitousness, tumor antigens can be classified in several categories: 1) antigens that are expressed only in an individual patient's tumor; 2) antigens that are commonly expressed in a group of tumors of similar histology; 3) tissue-differentiation antigens; and 4) antigens that are ubiquitously expressed by normal and malignant cells but that mutate in tumor cells. Depending on the group of TAA being targeted by immunotherapy, the patient treatment will be individualized (group 1) or generic for different patients.
Discovery of such TAAs has prompted many immunotherapy and vaccination studies in animals and clinical trials (Antonia et al. 2004; Phan et al. 2003; Rosenberg et al. 1998a; Rosenberg et al. 1998b). The first attempts of immunotherapy using purified TAA proteins with or without adjuvant produced disappointing results. For example, immunization of mice with purified protein of a TAA from syngeneic origin (mouse Tyrosinase gp75) does not result in any detectable antibody or T cell response to the TAA, due to a pre-established immune tolerance to the unaltered tumor antigen which is also expressed by normal cells (Naftzger et al. 1996). However, immunization of mice with an altered form of the protein, either by a xenogeneic human gp75 protein or a glycosylated variant of gp75 purified from insect cells was able to break the tolerance and induce an antibody response against gp75, that was correlated with protection against tumors expressing gp75, and also induction of autoimmunity against normal melanocytes that also express gp75 (Naftzger et al. 1996). A wide body of evidence supports the notion that a pre-existing state of tolerance against a self-antigen present in tumor cells can be broken by presentation of mutated antigens, antigens in different conformations or with different post-translational modifications.
Peptide vaccines composed of short peptides are easier to manufacture in large scale than purified protein subunits. Peptide vaccines have been developed by mapping the epitopes from a TAA that bind to the MHC molecule and that are recognized by the T cell receptor complex. These epitopes are 7-13 amino acid sequences derived from the TAA by proteolytic degradation of the TAA in the 26S proteasome. Different antigenic peptides derived from the same TAA can bind to different haplotypes and classes of MHC molecules with different affinities, thereby providing an additional level in the control of specificity of the immune response. This means that individual 7-13 amino acid peptides might be useful only in patients with appropriate HLA molecules capable of presenting that peptide. Several strategies have been developed to improve immunogenicity of peptides. Modification of the amino acid sequence of epitopes can improve the efficacy of vaccines by: 1) increasing affinity of peptide for MHC molecules (Berzofsky 1993; Berzofsky et al. 2001; Rosenberg et al. 1998a); 2) increasing binding to the TCR (Fong et al. 2001; Rivoltini et al. 1999; Zaremba et al. 1997); or 3) inhibiting proteolysis of the peptide by serum peptidases (Berzofsky et al. 2001; Parmiani et al. 2002). Epitope enhancement has shown greater efficacy in clinical trials (Rosenberg et al. 1998a). However, epitope enhancement is a laborious process that is specific for each epitope/MHC pair that is being evaluated. Results indicate that vaccination with TAA-derived peptides can elicit tumor-specific immunity and establish long-term memory without autoimmunity (Scanlan et al. 2002; Soares et al. 2001). For example, for breast cancer, vaccines composed of epitopes that are derived from melanoma-associated antigen 3 (MAGE3) or other members of the MAGE gene family, HER2/NEU (Disis et al. 2002), carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) (Cole et al. 1996; Schlom et al. 1996) or mucin 1 have been extensively studied and shown to be immunogenic without causing autoimmunity. Similarly, for melanoma, many studies have been undertaken in animal models and in clinical trials (Phan et al. 2003). As these antigens are commonly expressed by tumors in different patients, large scale production of vaccines can be developed for use in a large number of patients. Despite the advantages of peptide vaccines and some encouraging preliminary data in animal models and clinical trials, tumor vaccines based on individual peptides derived from TAAs have not produced the results that were initially hoped, and often require combinations with potent adjuvants and stimulating cytokines. One of the possible causes of the poor immunogenic effect of isolated peptides are poor uptake by APCs, poor activation of APCs by the vaccinating peptides, poor loading into the MHC-I and/or MHC-II molecules, poor affinity for certain combinations of peptide/MHC-specific alleles, pre-existing immune tolerance to self antigens or a combination thereof.
An alternative way to enhance presentation of antigenic epitopes is by use of in vitro loaded dendritic cells. Mature dendritic cells are the most efficient antigen presenting cells and are the preferred cellular target to mediate the elicitation of a potent immune response. For that reason they have been tested in clinical settings as vaccination vectors (Morisaki et al. 2003). Dendritic cell vaccines are obtained by in vitro differentiation of autologous patient-derived CD34+ bone marrow cells with m-3, IL-6, SCF, GM-CSF, IL-4 or from circulating monocytes by incubation with GM-CSF, IL-4. Immature DCs can be matured in vitro with CD4OL, TNFa or LPS. In vitro differentiated DCs are pulsed with tumor antigen peptides, proteins or tumor cell lysates. Some immunological and clinical responses have been reported for melanoma, follicular B cell lymphoma, multiple myeloma and pancreatic cancer, but results have not been completely satisfactory, possibly due to inconsistencies in DCs preparation and pulsing (Berzofsky et al. 2004). Therefore, there is still much room for improvement. The main disadvantage of this approach is that it constitutes a personalized therapy specific for each patient, which limits the scalability of the procedure. DCs need to be collected from each patient, cultured and differentiated in vitro, which is a costly and labor intensive procedure. The inconsistencies in the DCs methods of collection, differentiation, maturation and pulsing can be potentially overcome by vaccination methods that induce migration and maturation of immature DCs in vivo. Vaccination with purified antigens in the form of soluble peptides or proteins results in uptake of these antigens by pinocytosis, endocytosis or phagocytosis through the endosomal-lysosomal pathway, which ultimately delivers peptide onto surface MHC class II but not to MHC class I complexes. Thereby, vaccination with soluble proteins or peptides in their native form does result mainly in a CD4+ mediated immune response but not in a potent stimulation of CD8+ T cells, which is believed to be the main T cell type needed for an efficient immune response against tumors. It has been demonstrated that uptake of antigen-antibody immunocomplexes by the FcγRI and FcγRIII receptors in DCs mediates activation and maturation of DCs and promotes cross-presentation of antigen in the context of both MEC class I and class II complexes, thereby stimulating both CD4+ and CD8+ cells (Ackerman et al. 2005; Heath et al. 2004; Heath and Carbone 2001; Palliser et al. 2005; Rafiq et al. 2002; Schnurr et al. 2005). Consistently with this, vaccination of mice with DCs loaded with immunocomplexes elicits a protective antitumor response against tumors bearing the antigen present in the immunocomplex (Rafiq et al. 2002). It is important to highlight, however, that in this study the animals did not have a pre-existing state of immunotolerance against the vaccinating antigen.
An efficient way to promote the formation of immunocomplexes in vivo is by modifying the antigen to contain epitopes or mimotopes against which the recipient host has naturally occurring pre-existing antibodies. This can be accomplished by several means such as by introducing A or B blood antigen groups and administering the modified antigen to an O-type blood recipient. Alternatively, a preferred method is to modify the antigen to contain αGal epitopes (Galα1-3)Galβ(1,4)G1cNAc-R) that would be recognized by natural anti-αGal antibodies existing in humans. The formation of immunocomplexes by anti-αGal antibodies and αGal epitopes was first observed during organ xenotransplantation. When transplanting an organ from a non-primate mammal into an Old World primate, the organ is destroyed by a hyperacute reaction within minutes of transplantation (Joziasse and Oriol 1999; Maruyama et al. 1999). The hyperacute rejection of xenotransplants to higher primates is mediated by the binding of anti-αGal antibodies from the recipient to αGal epitopes expressed on the xenograft and complement activation through the classic pathway (Joziasse and Oriol 1999). In addition, noncomplement fixing natural anti-αGal antibody induces antibody dependent cell-mediated cytotoxicity (ADCC) that initiates tissue damage in xenotransplants mediated by natural killer cells (Baumann et al. 2004; Schaapherder et al. 1994; Watier et al. 1996a; Watier et al. 1996b). The gene encoding for α(1,3)-galactosyltransferase (αGT), which catalyzes the synthesis of αGal epitopes on glycoproteins and glycolipids, is inactive in humans and Old World primates but is functional in other mammals (Larsen et al. 1990). The human immune system is continuously stimulated by intestinal and pulmonary bacterial flora to produce natural antibodies that recognize αGal epitopes. Anti-αGal constitutes approximately 1% of circulating IgG (Galili et al. 1984; Galili et al. 1988) and is also found in the form of IgA and IgM (Davin et al. 1987; Sandrin et al. 1993). It is produced by 1% of circulating B lymphocytes (Galili et al. 1993).
It has been demonstrated that immunogenicity of viral or xenogeneic proteins, against which there is no pre-established tolerance, is enhanced by introduction of αGal epitopes. For example, immunization of αGT knockout mice with BSA conjugated with αGal led to significant production of anti-BSA IgG antibodies without the need for adjuvant. The presence of αGal also led to an increase in the T cell response to BSA (Benatuil et al. 2005). Additionally, it has been shown that the presence of anti-αGal antibodies enhanced the cytotoxic T cell response against a viral antigen following vaccination with MoMLV transformed cell lines that express αGal on their surface (Benatuil et al. 2005). Similarly, enzymatic modification of influenza hemagglutinin with recombinant αGT results in addition of αGT epitopes to HA. It has been shown that αGal(+) HA present in whole virions increases the uptake and T cell stimulating capacity of antigen presenting cells, which is reflected by increased proliferation of a HA-specific T cell clone (Galili et al. 1996). Finally, it was recently shown that cxGT KO mice (that were pre-induced to have anti-αGal antibodies) vaccinated with enzymatically modified αGal(+) HIV-1 gp120 envelope protein induces at least 100-fold higher titer of anti-gp120 antibodies than mice vaccinated with the same dose of an unmodified αGal(−) gp120 (Abdel-Motal et al. 2006). In addition, mice vaccinated with αGal(+) gp120 had higher titer of HIV-1 neutralizing antibodies and larger number (˜10-fold) of T cells reactive to αGal(−) gp120. This indicates that the presence of αGal epitopes in conjunction with anti-αGal antibodies can provide an adjuvant effect that allows for efficient T cell and B cell priming to native protein antigens that do not bear αGal epitopes. In these previous experiments, the αGT KO hosts did not have a pre-existing state of immune tolerance against the αGal(+) antigens. It is not known whether a pre-existing state of tolerance to self antigens or TAA can be broken by vaccination with immunocomplexes composed of αGal(+) TAA protein or peptides.
We and others have suggested that the hyperacute rejection of whole cell cancer vaccines expressing αGal epitopes could be exploited as new therapeutic approach to treat human malignancies (Galili 2004; Galili and LaTemple 1997; LaTemple and Galili 1999; Link et al. 1998). The hypothesis that humoral immunity to αGal epitopes may induce anticancer immunity and bypass or break a pre-existing state of tolerance towards self antigens shared by normal and tumor cells was tested using the α(1,3)-galactosyltransferase knockout (aGT KO) mouse model (Thall et al. 1995). We and others have shown that mice with anti-αGal antibodies are protected when challenged with αGal-expressing cancer cells, whereas no protection was observed in mice without anti-αGal antibodies (Posekany et al. 2004; Unfer et al. 2003). Moreover, the rejection of melanoma cells expressing αGal epitopes conferred protection against melanoma cells lacking the expression of αGal epitopes. Mice that rejected the first challenge with live αGal(+) B16 cells were protected from a second rechallenge with αGal(−) B16 (Rossi et al. 2005a; Rossi et al. 2005b). Moreover, strong CTLs were induced in melanoma protected mice recognizing αGal(−) B16. In addition, vaccination with B16 melanoma cells expressing αGal epitopes prevented tumor development (LaTemple et al. 1999). This data supports the hypothesis that cancer vaccines expressing TAAs against which the animal is naturally tolerized can bypass or break that tolerance towards tumor antigens and induce a potent cellular immune response to those TAAs when modified to express αGal epitopes, and administered to an animal with high titers of anti-αGal antibodies.
Natural anti-αGal antibodies are of polyclonal nature and synthesized by 1% of circulating B cells. They are present in serum and human secretions and represented by IgM, IgG and IgA classes. The main epitope recognized by these antibodies is the αGal epitope (Galα1-3Galβ1-4NAcG1c-R) but they can also recognize other carbohydrates of similar structures such as Galα1-3Galβ1-4G1c-R, Galα1-3Galβ1-4NAcG1cβ1-3Galβ1-4G1cβ-R, Galα1-3G1c (melibiose), α-methyl galactoside, Galα1-6Galα1-6G1cβ(1-2)Fru (stachyose), Galα1-3(Fucα1-2)Gal-R (Blood B type epitope), Galα1-3Gal and Galα1-3Gal-R (Galili et al. 1987; Galili et al. 1985; Galili et al. 1984). Similarly, non-natural synthetic analogs of the αGal epitope have been described to bind anti-αGal antibodies and their use has been proposed to deplete natural anti-αGal antibodies from human sera in order to prevent rejection of xenogeneic transplants (Janczuk et al. 2002; Wang et al. 1999). Therefore, glycomimetic analogs of the αGal epitope could also be used to promote the in vivo formation of immunocomplexes for vaccination purposes.
The above mentioned data suggests that in vivo formation of immunocomplexes between TAA purified proteins or TAA-derived peptides modified to express αGal or αGal glycomimetic epitopes is a viable alternative for antitumor immunotherapy. The use of purified TAA proteins or moreover, the use of immunogenic synthetic peptides derived from the sequence of TAA modified by chemical, chemoenzymatic or enzymatic addition of αGal epitopes has not been proposed before as a therapeutic alternative. This novel form of tumor vaccination would fill a need in the field of tumor immunotherapy providing new therapeutic methods and compositions that would be highly scalable, reproducible, specific and with enhanced immunogenicity.